Blood-sumpling collection by using a vacuum test tube has becoming popular. Due to difference in items of blood test, different addictives such as separation gel or coagulant or the like are added into the vacuum test tube in advance. The test tubes are encapsulated with covers of different color depending on the type of the addictives added into the test tube so as to facilitate classification and management. For example, the test tube with a red cover is placed with general serum in advance, and the test tube with a green cover is placed with heparin anticoagulant in advance.
In order to mark the blood sample collected by institutions such as blood banks, hospitals or biochemical laboratories, an identification label needs to be adhered to the surface of the test tube. The identification label has been printed sample detection information, collector personal information or the like printed thereon. FIG. 1 is a structural schematic of an automatic labeling machine of the existing technology. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the automatic labeling machine includes a printing apparatus 1′ and a labeling apparatus 2′ positioned in a discharge port of the printing apparatus 1′. After collecting the blood sample, the operator determines the type of the vacuum test tube 5′ and color of the cover thereof according to the item to be detected, and then inserts the vacuum test tube 5′ with the corresponding color cover into the labeling apparatus 2′ through a tube insertion port 4′. The printing apparatus 1′ performs the printing task and outputs a label. The label output by the printing apparatus 1′ is then adhered to the surface of the vacuum test tube 5′ by the labeling apparatus 2′.
Due to multiple categories of the vacuum test tube, however, the type of the test tube has to be check and the corresponding type of test tube has to be selected manually when such automatic labeling machine is used for adhering label to the surface of the vacuum test tube. For instance, when check of the color of the cover of the test tube and selection of the test tube with the cover of the corresponding color are done manually, mistake may likely be made during this process, which lead to a problem of a wrong detection result.